Trials And Tribulations
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: COMPLETE AND UTTER REWRITTEN HIATUS! This is the official Sequel to Hearts Do Change. Pleasr read Hearts Do Change before this one or some things will not make sense. Well...whats a wedding without a few old friends hm?


Trials Of Changed Hearts

By Aviarianna O' Lorien

Ladies and gentlemen this is the sequel to Hearts Do Change, so please go and read and even review that one before you read this one. Or you may not quite understand a few things, especially about dear Anya. Why did I do a sequel? Because I felt like it! Moo-ha-ha! Ahem…

Disclaimer: I do not own it! It all belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling! That and anything else you recognize like a breakfast cereal or a shoe brand or whatever, I don't own those either.

Chapter One: Happy New Term!

"Welcome back my dear girls and boys to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I am asked by our caretakers to remind all students and warn all first years that the forbidden forest is off limits to all lest a horrible death is what you desire. I am also happy to announce that Miss Lorien has broken the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Miss Lorien, we are happy to have you back for a second year of no doubt excellent teaching." The headmaster began his beginning of the year speech after the sorting of all the new first years. Dangers had passed, healing had begun, bonds had grown and now the Golden Trio were in there seventh and final year of school. Anya blushed at the mention in his speech but was glad to have broken the curse, as he put it.

It had been nine months since the night that only Severus, Anya, Albus and Poppy knew about. It was a traumatizing matter that had only been mentioned once after the night it happened and that was a week later to truly understand it. By January 3rd Anya had moved into Severus's living quarters and now it was there home. At least until THIS summer when Anya would get to see Snape Manor. Severus and Anya gave little knowing smiles as Albus wound down his speech; they were sitting next to each other and opened holding hands atop the table.

Several students couldn't help but stare.

"Last but certainly not least I have a most amazing and wonderful announcement concerning two of our exalted staff members. Yesterday evening with all if us bearing witness during our last meal without the glowing faces of you wonderful students, Professor Snape proposed to Professor Lorien and she said yes. I am happier then ever before to announce that the wedding will take place in the spring in this very hall!"

Much to the surprise of most of the teachers, Severus and Anya especially, the hall erupted into a cacophonous roar of applause and cheers.

"AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" Anya added, causing the roar to become even more deafening. She sat back down after her little announcement and laughed along with Severus at the unexpected reaction.

(((((((((((Later in there chambers)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Severus…"Anya trailed off as he paced back and forth in front of the black and green silk covered bed. "There's nothing you can do about it now." She giggled from her position leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. She had brushed her hair and slipped into a long sleeveless nightgown of jade green and was watching him in amusement. "Besides…he already told us he was going to announce it. We were going to invite them all in any case."

" I know Anya but still! I wanted to announce it!" he replied, sitting upon the edge of the bed dejectedly.

"Is that all? Severus you should have said something this morning then." She giggled again and sat down on his lap, placing her arms around his neck and looking up at him through innocent orange eyes. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"Hm…yes." He replied and pressed his lips to her own in a spine tingling kiss. His arms moved around her waist and played with the loose waves of auburn hair that hung there. About five minutes later they broke the kiss for the annoying need of air and both fell backwards on the bed. That is to say that Severus fell backwards and took Anya with him.

"Off to bed with us my dear." Severus drawled as he pulled the covers out from under and then over the two of them. Anya had already snuggled herself up to his warm, bare chest and with a happy smile kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Ani"

The new term would prove to be rather interesting for the happy couple. Very interesting indeed.

(((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))

I know…its really short but I'm tired, sick and oh yeah, tired! But you have to admit…I finally got the first chapter to the sequel out! Yay! –Does little happy dance- Uh…Review me please? Please?


End file.
